godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebirah
Ebirah is a current member of the Earth Conquerors Ebirah first appeared following the Toba Extinction. He soon vanished along with many other Kaiju following the battle between King Caesar and Megalon but he returned thousands of year later in the present in 1964. Appearance In appearance, Ebirah generally resembles a giant lobster, with his exoskeleton being red. His two pincers are different from each other: One being very large while the other being thin and pointed. He has two sets antenna/feelers, yellowish-orange eyes on small eye-stalks and has a nose-like shell piece, as well as two shell pieces that resemble brows,one around each eye. His mouth is a set of manibles. Ebirah also has spike-like structures on his exoskeleton. He also has eight pairs of legs and multiple segments on his body, which leads up to a tail that resembles that of a normal lobster. Personality Ebirah is a very serous Kaiju, often showing disdain when his enemies or allies display strange antics. However, he is also quite arrogant as well, which was shown when he was seen taunting Elfman Strauss when they briefly fought. Like the other Earth Conquerors (except for Sanda), he too displays a deep hatred towards humans and wishes for their destruction, and he also has a malicious side to him, as shown when he laughed upon seeing the fall of the Tenrou Tree affect the members of Fairy Tail. History Ebirah was a Kaiju born following the events of the Toba Extinction when the remaining seven of the Eight Guardians of Terra gave up their souls to the Tree of Life. During the battle between King Caesar and Megalon in Okinawa, Ebirah and Varan attacked a group of ships when the survivors of the Ryukyu Kingdom tried to flee, but after a Cryog ship crash lands in the sea of Okinawa (having been shot down by a Millennian UFO in Terra's orbit), Ebirah soon disappeared along with the other Kaiju. However in 1966, Ebirah reawakens on Letchi Island due to nuclear testing. Synopsis Half-Century War Arc Ebirah first appeared in Accra, Ghana in 1975 under the influence of Dr, Deverich's Psionic Transmitter and was forced to fight in battle royal with Godzilla, Mothra, Battra, Rodan, Kumonga, Megalon and Hedorah. He eventually disappeared after the battle. Devonian Arc Ebirah is seen in a flashback when the Shobijin briefly explain to Lucy Casprell the history of how Kaiju were meant to keep balance in nature. As King Caesar and Megalon battle, Ebirah is seen rising from the ocean alongside Varan and the two monster begin to brawl, with Ryukyu Kingdom Ships being caught between the battling giants. Ebirah is also featured in a mural on Infant Island, being found in the 'Water' monsters section. Cryog's Revenge Arc In a conference is Moscow Russia in 2014, a picture of Ebirah is shown on screen as an example of destruction from the kaiju as part of Commander Rhizon's plan to convince the humans to use his MechaGodzilla. Trilopod War Arc In 2014, Ebirah is hidden in an underwater cave near Sao Paulo, Brazil. After a large crystal falls into the ocean and strikes the cave (from the battle between SpaceGodzilla and Gigan outside Earth's atmosphere), Godzilla (Who is swimming after he and Anguirus fought Mecha-King Ghidorah and the MechaGodzilla drones) sees the crystal and investigates be Ebirah soon appears from the cave and attacks the saurian. Ebirah slashes at Godzilla's face with his larger pincer and tries to swim away but Godzilla manages to grab him and forces Ebirah to the surface. Ebirah grabs Godzilla by the neck and prepares to stab with his left pincer but the lobster is blasted with the Atomic Breath. Godzilla grabs the right pincers and after he sees two meteors crash into the ocean, he bites down on Ebirah's pincer and begins to drag him to shore. Ebirah grabs Godzilla by the wrist with his thinner pincer but Godzilla pulls out of its grip and bites down on the pincer. The monster king then grabs the larger pincer and forces him upside down, Ebirah is grabbed by the left pincer and swung over Godzilla's head and into a building. Godzilla soon backs off as some newly hatched Meganulon begin to crawl up Ebirah's legs. Ebirah screeches in pains as the insects begin to stab into the vulnerable parts of his exoskeleton but he manages to pick a few off and chops them up with his pincers but there are still too many. Ebirah is then blasted by Godzilla's Atomic Breath and the saurian begins to bite down on Ebirah's left pincer. Soon however the two monsters are soon confronted by Megaguirus. Ebirah is pushed aside and on his back as Godzilla turns his attention to Megaguirus, soon the insect kaiju hovers over the lobster and stabs him in the abdomen with her stinger, causing him great pain. The pain stops when Godzilla whacks Megaguirus off the sea monster with his tail. As Godzilla and Megaguirus continue to battle, Ebirah makes his escape. Unlike many other Terrian kaiju, Ebirah was able to escape being captured by the Trilopods but was not see during the Trilopod war. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod war, Ebirah was confronted by SpaceGodzilla who offered him a place on his new team: The Earth Conquerors and Ebirah accepts his offer. In 2016, Ebirah alongside Titanosaurus and Gezora are sent on a mission to Brisbane, Australia but are soon confronted by Godzilla. As Godzilla has a hold on Titanosaurus, Ebirah slashes at Godzilla's face, forcing him to free the aquatic dinosaur and the three Earth Conquerors. The trio soon return to the Earth Conquerors; base of operation and are meet by Sanda, Gaira and Gabara. Soon SpaceGodzilla announces that their faction is now ready for battle against Godzilla and the Earth Defenders, Ebirah and the others roar with excitement. Soon Ebirah and the other Earth Conquerors infiltrate Monster Islands and confront the Earth Defenders, after Godzilla refuses SpaceGodzilla offer of alliance, the two teams prepare to face each other in combat. However before the battle begins, a magic circle appears above the Islands and sucks up the kaiju and transports them to Earth Land. Once in the new world, Ebirah and the other Earth Conquerors go find the source of the magical circle and they sneak aboard the airship of the Dark Guild Grimoire Heart. The kaiju soon confront Master Hades and the Seven Kin of purgatory. But when they realize that the Earth Defenders are teaming up with Fairy Tail, both the Earth Conquerors and Grimoire form an alliance. Meanwhile at Fairy Tail, when the Shobijin are showing the core members of Fairy Tail Godzilla's memories, they see Ebirah in the memories, witnessing his battles with Godzilla and Ebirah. Tenrou Island Arc Two weeks later, Grimoire Hearts Airship makes it way to Tenrou Island and Ebirah along with the other Earth Conquerors prepare for battle. Their path is soon blocked by Master Makarov Dreyer now giant sized, so Ebirah along with the other members of the Earth Conquerors (apart from SpaceGodzilla and Battra) and members of Grimoire Heart are transported to the Island by Caprico. Ebirah along with Kamacuras team up with Rustyrose as they search the Island for the members of both the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. Ebirah, Kamacuras and Rustyrose soon encounter Elfman and Evergreen. Before they can prepare their attack, they hear the echoing roar of Godzilla. They soon engage in combat, Ebirah faces Elfman as Kamacuras fights Evergreen. Ebirah manages to block Elfman's attack and grabs his legs and slams him to the ground. Ebirah proceeds to use his Crisis Scissor Attack on Elfman. Ebirah and Kamacuras the face Evergreen as she attempts to distract the two kaiju while Elfman tries to take out Rustyrose. When Elfman is pinned down by the newly summoned Belcuas, Kamacuras strikes Evergreen down and Ebirah comes towards the downed mage. Ebirah states that he fins it hard to believe that Godzilla would consider working alongside humans, Evergreen answers back as she says that aren't week just because she and Elfman are human, Ebirah is unfazed by her words and prepares to kill Evergreen. However Ebirah's attack is thwarted by Zilla who appears and bites down on the sea monster's pincer, then throws him into a wall. One he recovers, Ebirah joins Kamacuras and Belcuas as they prepare to continue their battle with Zilla, Elfman and Evergreen. Ebirah has its tail bitten by Zilla who swings him into Kamacuras. When he recovers, Ebirah slashes at Zilla's face Kamacuras slashes her sides while she is distracted by Elfman and Evergreen getting struck down by Rustyrose and Belcusas. As Rustyrose displays an image of Zeref, Ebirah asks if this is indeed the person they are looking for. The two sides soon here the echoing roar of King Caesar in his berserk-mode, for Ebirah it reminds him have the day King Caesar and Megalon fought. After Elfman, Evergreen and Zilla manage to defeat Belcaus, Ebirah along with Rustyrose and Kamacuras prepare to face the enemies again. Ebirah tells of how the humans are responsible for the appearance of the kaiju and how they hate them for their own existence, until Zilla answers back as to why she still defends the humans. Elfman charges at the trio, Ebirah and Kamacuras prepare to attack the oncoming Take-Over mage but stopped them and let himself deal the Fairy Tail mage. After Rustyrose attacks Elfman with his Jet Black Sword, Ebirah is ordered to finish off Elfman. Ebirah attacks Elfman with his large claw but to his shock, Elfman wraps his arm wound the claw and uses his Take-Over Magic to replicate Ebirah's claw on his arm, Ebirah is them tossed into Kamacuras by Elfman. The two conquerors soon recover and pin down Zilla as Rustyrose attack Evergreen and Elfman with the Tower of Dingir. After the battle the trio make their way to Fairy Tail's base camp, they meet Destoroyah and Azuma on the way who have just left the camp afer their fight with Mirajane and Lisanna Strauss. Ebirah notices the scruffs and scratches on Destroyah's armour. Ebirah tells Destroyah how weak their human opponents were to which Destoroyah warns about how powerful they can be. Soon the the trio arrive at Fairy Tail's base camp where they confront Levy McGarden, Lisanna Strauss, Panther Lily, Gorosaurus, The Shobijin and Mothra Leo. Before they battle, the two opposing sides feel the force of Bluenote's magic. As Rustyrose attacks the three mages, Ebirah slashes Gorosaurus's leg with his Spear Claw, bringing the dinosaur down. Before they can attack the downed group, Ebirah is struck by a flaming rock and sent blasting. The three turn to see Freed Justine, Bickslow, Kumonga and Kamoebas have arrived to save their comrades, Ebirah and his team prepare to battle their new opponents. Ebirah is about to use Crisis Scissor on Kumonga but is sent flying towards a tree by Kamoebas's Rock Blast. Before the two members of the Thunder Legion and the two Earth Defenders can attack, they are demobilized by Rustyrose's Ghosts of Brittia, Ebirah and his comrades observes their opponents struggle against the ghosts. As the Fairy Tail mages begin to loose power, Kamoebas asks what is happening to them and Ebirah answers his question as he gestures towards the falling Tenrou Tree. After the Fairy Tail mages begin to regain there magic power, Ebirah, Rustyrose and Kamacuras realise that Destoroyah and Azuma have been defeated. Kamacuras is caught off guard by Kumonga who fires Venom Stingers, after Kamacuras gets back up the Fairy Tail mages and the Earth Defenders are trapped within Rustyrose's Tower of Dingir. As Ebirah, Kamacuras and Rustyrose laugh as their opponents are about to be destroyed, they are unware of Elfman (who is controlled by Bickslow through his Figure Eyes) appearing from behind, who uses Ebirah to whack Kamacuras. As both Ebirah and Rustyrose begins to get back, both of them are targeted by Kamoebas and Freed who are launched towards the due. Ebirah goes flying as he is attacked by Kamoebas's Shell Smash. When Kamacuras crashes on top of Ebirah and Rustyrose, all three are knocked out. Afterwards, Bickslow and Kumonga take the unconscious Ebirah along with Rusty and Kamacuras to get rid of them. While Bickslow lets Rusty flow down river, Kumonga strings Ebirah and Kamacuras up a tree far from the camp. Abilities Underwater Adaptation: 'Being a giant lobster, Ebirah is well suited to battling underwater, he can swim at great speeds. '''Immense Strength: '''Being a lobster, Ebirah posses two pincers: A large crushing claw and a thin cutting claw. Both of these claws can deal serious damage and can be used to crush opponents or slice their hides. His claws can cut the skin of opponents like Godzilla, Zilla and Gorosaurus. Ebirah is also strong enough to slam Elfman to the ground with one pincer. '''Crisis Scissors: ' Ebirah crosses his pincers together and charges towards an opponent, when he is close enough he slashes the opponent in a X-shaped attack. This attack he used against Elfman. '''Spear Claw: Using his thinner claw, Ebirah can slash at an opponents hide can cause them great pain. He used this attack to bring down Gorosaurus. Category:Characters Category:Earth Conquerors Category:Water Kaiju Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju